Elinor Kafni
Biography Elinor Oshra Kafni (March 20, 1973-April 17, 1991) is a Jewish-American teenager who is bullied for being Jewish and being diagnosed with a bipolar disorder. She had an older brother named Rueban and had three siblings: Avishay, Chemda and Lazarus. She and her siblings were all born on San Diego, California. History Elinor is born in March 20, 1973 and the daughter of Jewish immigrants, Golda Rosenberg and Shmuel 3 years after they gave birth to Rueban, who is the oldest. When she is 2, she had bipolar disorder. By the time in 1976, Elinor and Rueban watch Golda gave birth to Avishay, who is male. In 1979, Elinor, Rueban and Avishay went to the hospital to see a newborn Chemda. Back when Elinor is 8, Golda yet again gave birth to another baby. It was a boy and his name is Lazarus. As they went on a vacation for the summer, they moved to Detroit, Michigan. She began starting her first time attending Bennett Elementary School in Detroit and liked it here. She wasn't even bullied, until her first day in middle school. In 1984, she started attending McNair Middle School, which she was introduced to her first class. The other classmates criticized her, spread rumors about her, called her out, insulted her, and even bullied her for being Jewish and having bipolar disorder. One of them was Sabrina Jackson, who asked "You're Jewish? What are you, Anne Frank?" to Elinor when she admitted that she is Jewish. The students laugh when Sabrina said that. When Elinor said that she is bipolar, another girl named Beverly Goodwin mimicked her by using her mocking voice: "DUH! I'M ELINOR! I'M A BIPOLAR KIKE!". All of the students laughed. Elinor called them out by saying "Listen, I know I am Jewish and I am bipolar, but my parents were immigrants." Sabrina and Beverly snickered as the teacher, Mr. Carnell told them to stop. By the time she was 12, she woke up and found out that she was on her period after noticing that she finds blood all over her sheets. She begins to cry about being on her period. Golda gave her a sanitary pad. When she goes to school, she told her friend, Lilian Vaughan about her period. This caused Sabrina and Beverly to laugh as well as their friends, Judy Goodwin, Rita Pacheco, Destiny Schaefer, and Peggy Duran. They began calling her a "bleeding kike" and "Bloody Mary" as Sabrina yells out: "NOBODY WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND, BLOODY MARY!" In 1987, she started to attend Fenton High School. The same girls who bullied her (Sabrina, Beverly, Judy, Rita, Destiny and Peggy) began bullying her such as calling rude names and offensive Jewish slurs, mocking her, faking bipolar disorder to offend her, and spread rumors about her. In her senior year, Elinor discovers sticky notes with horrifying messages written in her locker such as "cunt", "slut", "kike", "whore", "loser", "bimbo", "skank", "freak", "Ikey-mo", "Hymie", "mocky", "moch", "sheeny", "yid", "heeb", "hebe", "crybaby", "bitch", "jew", and "Anne Frank". She tears down the notes from her locker as she begins crying. Death On April 17, 1991, Elinor saw Sabrina, Beverly and Judy smoking cigarettes. She realized that the same girls who bullied her in middle school and high school. Elinor asked them what are they doing, but Sabrina told her "We're smoking here." Beverly asked what does she got there as she steals Elinor's backpack, opens it and reveals notebooks, writing utensils, a portfolio, a Trapper Keeper, her lunchbox, tampons and sanitary pads. Elinor admitted that there are tampons and sanitary pads so she doesn't get on her period. The three mean girls started throwing sanitary pads and tampons at her and telling her to "plug it up" a la Carrie Sabrina teased "Go back to Israel, you stupid, shitty little sheeny!" at Elinor as she begins crying. Elinor began sobbing as Beverly said "Boo fucking hoo." at her as Sabrina asked "Awww, what's the matter? Is the little baby gonna cry?". They all flipped the bird at Elinor as Judy tell her "go cry in the stall, you slutty jew!". When she got home, she goes upstairs to her room and began to cry in her bedroom. Golda and Shmuel tell her what's wrong, but Elinor finds out that she is being bullied by three girls. Shmuel tells her to ignore the girls. When it's almost midnight, she finds a plastic bag, goes inside a closet and began suffocating herself to death. Hours later, Golda discovers Elinor's death body in the cloest as she screams in fear. She warned her family about Elinor, but they need to call 911. Her lifeless body is now cremated and her ashes were sealed inside a jar in memorial of her. Appearance She is a young Jewish teenager with brown, bra-strap length hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink sweater, acid washed jeans, and white Keds. As a ghost, she had the same plastic bag she suffocated herself to death with draped on her head. Personality Elinor is a sensitive and shy young teenager who has been bullied by the mean girls and popular kids for being Jewish and her bipolar disorder. She is somehow innocent towards her friends, including Lilian, who is the only girl who is nice to Elinor. As a ghost, she wanted revenge on the girls, Sabrina, Beverly, Judy, Rita, Destiny and Peggy for bullying her. She can be friendly and nice sometimes, but doesn't trust those who hate her and wanted her to leave. Obituary Golda and Shmuel wrote an obituary dedicated to the late Elinor: "1973-1991 Elinor is a beautiful young girl who was suffocated on 1991. She loved Madonna, Rainbow Brite, My Little Pony, The Wonder Years, Degrassi High, She-Ra, John Hughes movies, Cyndi Lauper, Saved by the Bell, Beverly Hills 90210, Heathers, and New Kids on the Block. Her family is Jewish and she had a bipolar disorder, which she is bullied from in middle school and high school. In elementary school, you weren't being bullied at all, but instead you made a lot of new friends. You were happy that you are not being made fun of or having your feelings hurt. You were kind to others and you wanted to be friends with them. By the time she was at middle school, you were being bullied because you were Jewish. You had a few friends than the girls who hurt your feelings. People insulted you, criticized you, called you out, called you mean names, and of course, bullied you. They hated you and want you to leave because school wasn't a place for Jewish people nor those who had mental disorders and disabilities. All of the other girls were scared that you were being bullied yourself. They know that you were bullied. Your life ended in 1991 when you tried to take a plastic bag and killed yourself with it. We were shocked that you have died. May our sweet angel rest in peace." Trivia *Her favorite cartoon is The Real Ghostbusters. *Her favorite movie is Heathers. *Her favorite show is Saved by the Bell. *Her favorite singer is Madonna. *Her favorite song is "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper, which is played at her funeral. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite band is New Kids on the Block. Category:Ghosts Category:Jewish Ghosts Category:American Ghosts Category:People Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Girls Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Children Category:Deceased Teens Category:Bully Victims Category:High School Students Category:Seniors Category:People born in March Category:People born in 1973 Category:People died in April Category:People died in 1991 Category:Jewish People Category:Immigrants Category:Teenagers Category:18-year-olds Category:Death by Suicide Category:People who commited Suicide